Pokemon 2000:The Beginning
by Nightbeat
Summary: Ace Long has just 12 years old. That means he’s finally able to get his Pokemon license. Like any young trainer, he hope to catch many Pokemon but soon this young boy will learn that a trainers life is more than just fun and games.


** **

** **

** **

** **

** **

  


**Marril! The small, blue ballon Pokemon shouted trying to wake up its trainer. **

** **

**The dark haired boy was Ace Long. He had just turned twelve and today was the day where people just starting off received their starting Pokemon and their Pokemon License. Ace didn't expect to get a starter since he already had Marril. Ace's father was Vahn Long. He was the Pokemon Professor of the village where he and Ace lived, Karon Village. **

** **

**Marril, how come you didn't wake me? Ace asked slightly annoyed. **

** **

**Marril just rolled his eyes as he followed Ace down the steps and to Prof.Long's lab.**

** **

**Ace knocked on the door and even started kicking it when no one answered. **

** **

**I see someone's excited, a boy with light brown hair said sarcastically. **

** **

**Nice to see you Jack, Ace said as calmly as he could. Ace and Jack Lee were Rivals since the day they were born. **

** **

**Jack got a sort of disgusted look on his face. Too bad I can't say the same. **

** **

**Marril was tired of Jack's big mouth and was preparing to do a Surf. **

** **

**Your Marril's got the right idea, Jack said, smiling, lets have a Pokemon battle to see who's the best trainer around here.**

** **

**Flashy, GO! Jack shouted throwing out a Pokeball. **

** **

**Flashy was a yellow Pokemon that looked like a Gastly that seemed to be radiating with energy.**

** **

**Inside, Ace was exploding with jealously that Jack had gotten one of the new Pokemon. He didn't let it show or he would never see the end Jack's teasing. Their common name was Ultra Pokemon since they were either a new type for one of the original Pokemon or a more powerful version of one of the original Pokemon. **

****

**Marril, Surf! **

** **

**Marril began to dance around randomly shooting large burst of water at Flashy. When one finally hit, it went straight through**

**Flashy. **

** **

**Wha?! Ace exclaimed in awe. **

** **

**Flashy is a Ghost and Solar Pokemon, Jack explained, It's not effected by water or Physical attacks. So in other words, your Marril's useless. **

** **

**Marril! The small ballon Pokemon shouted as it tried a Body Slam on Flashy only to hit the ground. **

** **

**Flashy, finish it off with Solar Beam! Jack commanded. **

** **

**Flashy paused for a second and then let loose a small yellow beam that had almost hit Marril if it wasn't for that fact that he had jumped out of the way and ran back to Ace. **

** **

**It's okay Marril, Ace said patting Marril on the head. You win some, You lose some. **

** **

**In your case, you lose'em all! Jack yelled as he walked away laughing at his own joke. **

** **

**Idiot, Ace said as he entered his father's lab with Marril on his shoulder. **

** **

**Inside there was a lot of broken pieces of equipment and machinery scattered throughout the lab. **

** **

**Dad? Ace called out. **

** **

**No answer. **

** **

**I guess no one's here, Ace thought out loud. **

** **

**Manderrr! **

** **

**What was that? Ace wondered as he walked into a room that his father usually slept in when he had to stay at the lab. Ace suddenly felt himself become very numb as he entered the room. **

** **

**Riiil!! Marril shouted as his trainer fell to the floor. **

** **

**Marril ran inside the room ready for battle. **

** **

**Inside was a Pokemon that looked a lot like a Charmander except that it was blue. A Ice crystal was at the end of its tail and on the top of its tail. **

** **

**Maanndeeeerrr! The frost Pokemon shot out an Ice Beam towards Marril who was suddenly frozen solid. **

** **

**Marril…Ace mumbled as he reached for a black and white Pokeball on the floor. The frost Pokemon knew what Ace was attempting and suddenly charged at him. The pokeball flew towards the Frost Pokemon and got him inside the ball. The Pokeball began to shake and suddenly stopped. The Pokemon was captured.**

**-**

** **

**Ace awoke in a bed with white covers that was covered by pictures of Bulbasaurs. **

** **

**Where am I? Ace asked to know one in particular. **

** **

**You're home Ace, Prof. Long said stepping into the room. I see you've caught a Frostmander. **

** **

**It was really Marril who caught him, Ace said getting up. By the way,where is he? **

** **

**Flame is defrosting him, Prof. Long said pointing to the kitchen. Flame was Prof. Long's Charmeleon.**

** **

**Suddenly there was a loud crash in the kitchen. **

** **

**I better go check on them, Prof. Long sighed walking down the hall. **

** **

**What time is it? Ace thought to himself. **

** **

**It's 3:30! Ace shouted as he checked his watch. **

** **

**He was supposed to start his Pokemon journey with Rena at 1:30. **

** **

**Ace quickly dashed into the kitchen. Marril was running away from Flame because he had got a little too happy with his Fire-Spin attack. **

** **

**Flame! Prof. Long shouted That's enough! **

** **

**Ace couldn't help chuckling at the scene. **

** **

**I think you better hurry before Rena leaves without you, Prof. Long said to Ace handing him Marril. **

**- **

**Ace knocked on the door repeatedly until Ms.Casnor came to the door. **

** **

**Hi Ms.Casnor, Ace said. **

** **

**Ms.Casnor wiped some sweat from her face. Hi Ace. If you're looking for Rena she's in the back playing with her Pokemon. **

** **

**Ace walked around to the back of the house only to be confronted by a fierce Derubiru. **

** **

**Biruuu! The Derubiru growled as it launched itself at Marril. Marril did a water gun attack that had little affect on the fire Pokemon. **

** **

**It should have been super effective! Ace shouted picking up Marril so he wouldn't be tore to shreds by the dog. **

** **

**Not if your Pokemon is at a low level, said a voice. A girl with blue hair walked up to Derubiru stroking it. **

** **

**That's yours? Ace asked uncomfortably. **

** **

**Yep, I got it from your Dad, Rena saidgrabbing a Pokeball from her waist. I caught a Caterpie on the way back home. **

** **

**Cool, ready to go? Ace asked putting Marril down. **

** **

**Yeah, by the way, what took you so long? Rena asked glaring at Ace for being so late. **

** **

**I had a little trouble with a Frostmander, Ace said to Rena. **

** **

**Oh, I'll be back out in a minute, I'm going to say bye to my folks, Rena shouted running back into her house with Derubiru. **

**-**

**So, where should we go next? Ace asked as he and Rena were walking down a forest path. **

** **

**Let me check my Pokedex, Rena said as she pulled out her Pokedex. **

** **

**How will that help us? Ace asked. I thought the Pokedex was supposed to tell you about Pokemon. **

** **

**Ace have you been studying? Rena asked obviously annoyed. **

** **

**Yes, Ace lied. **

** **

**The Pokedex used to be able to only tell about Pokemon when you were right in front of it, Rena explained, The new one's that your dad gave us can be used as a computer, or a cell phone. It also comes equipped with a digital map. **

** **

**Rena pressed a small green button on her Pokedex and 3d map appeared above her. There was a red dot showing where she and Ace were. Rena turned it off and put it back into her backpack. **

** **

**Farelane city has the closest gym so I guess that's where we should be going, Rena explained to Ace. **

****

**Thundeeeer! Shouted a high-pitch voice. **

** **

**Rena didn't wait to see what it was, she threw out a Pokeball on instinct and turned to see a yellow caterpie with large horns and a ball of thunder at the end of its tail. The pokeball that she had thrown was laying on the ground next to it. **

** **

**Ace pulled out his Pokedex. **

** **

**Thunderpie, said the Pokedex, An Ultra Pokemon. This Pokemon can supply a large amount of electricity. People are amazed how powerful it is since it is related to the weak Caterpie. **

** **

**Derubiru, Ember! Rena shouted pointing to the charged caterpillar. **

** **

**Derubiryu launched itself at Thunderpie and shot a stream of fireballs at Thunderpie. **

** **

**Thuuuunnnndeeeeeeeerrrrrrr! Screamed Thunderpie as it put up a yellow electric shield to absorb the fire. **

** **

**Pokeball, GO! The Pokeball sucked Thunderpie inside and shook three times before it was captured. **

** **

**I caught Thunderpie! Rena shouted jumping into the air.**

** **

** **

** **

**Ace and Rena have caught one Pokemon each. Where will there adventures lead them next? Find out in Pokemon 2000#2: The Moonlight Forest**

** **

** **

** **

** **

** **

** **

** **

** **

** **

** **

** **

****

** **


End file.
